Jar Of Hearts
by TheLonelyLunatic
Summary: "When your heart has been broken countless of times and it feels like your only half alive.What is then the point of living?" Read how it all happened Amy Rose.


_"No I can't take one more step towards you _  
_Cause all that's waiting is regret"_

Amy Rose's eyes slowly swept around the vision before her. She sat on one of the old and worn out benches with the ocean just a few meters away.  
Listening to the sound of the waves gently breaking when meeting the soft sand.  
Her whole body shone in the light from the sun slowly setting down in the horizon.

_"And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore "_

This would have been the perfect time to spend with her hero.  
The blue blur. The savior of Mobius. Or as known most by herself 'Sonikku'.  
But no. She wouldn't think about him. Even though the whole reason for her being her was because of her one true love.

_"You lost the love I loved the most "_

Her heart always broke a little piece everytime thinking about that she hasen't captured his hearts yet.  
And that he still treated her like air just blowing outside his perfect world. You would think she'd be use to it, in fact she tried to avoid the burning desire inside to see him, to hug him with all her power to show just how much she loves him.

_"I learned to live half alive _  
_And now you want me one more time "_

But without him she wasen't whole. She was in two pieces. One that lived with her and the other with him. She was half.

_"And who do you think you are?_  
_Running around leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart "_

"Amy" a voice suddenly said.

_"You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_So don't come back for me _  
_Who do you think you are? "_

And then he sits there besides me. An arm resting on the bench's back and behind my head.  
Smiling at me as if he loved me.  
As if he was really there...  
And not just an imagination risen from the deepest part of my mind.

_"I hear you're asking all around _  
_If I am anywhere to be found "_

"What do you want? " I mutter sadly. Angry at my mind for trying to fool me like this.  
"I saw you down here and thought you needed some company." The voice echos.  
"What do you care? "

_"But I have grown too strong _  
_To ever fall back in your arms "_

He pulls me closer to him but i only slip through his fingers like sand.  
"You know i love you... "

_"I learned to live half alive _  
_And now you want me one more time"_

"No you don't!" My voice cracks and tears break through and i look furiors at his emerald green eyes. "You doesn't even exist!"

_"And who do you think you are? _  
_Running around leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart "_

I try to get away but it's like were linked together.  
Stuck on the bench forever constantly hearing the lies.  
But then again, How do you escape your own mind?

_"You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are? "_

"I"m tired of this! I'm tired of you! I'm tired of chasing a blue streak! I-I'm... I'm... "  
He patiently waits for me to continue with a sad smile on his face. As if i'm making a fool of myself.  
"I'm tired of living!"

_"And it took so long just to feel alright _  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes "_

"What are you gonna do about it then Ames? " His voice echos even quieter than before.  
I was now standing up and my eyes searched for the answer as if it would be here on the shore line.

_I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed _  
_Cause you broke all your promises _  
_And now you're back _  
_You don't get to get me back "_

It then came to me so clearly. Maybe it was the hatred towards him i now felt or the sunset disappearing behind the oceans waves, but i knew now what i must do.

_"And who do you think you are ? _  
_Running around leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart "_

With determined steps i walked straight towards the ocean. I felt the link between us getting tense and he tried to get me back, but my will was stronger than his. Suddenly he fell forward and was dragged behind me as i kept the goal in sight.

_"You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_Don't come back for me _  
_Don't come back at all "_

"Amy wait stop! " His voice seemed much clearer now somehow. "Don't do it!"  
I had reached the water now and was taking the first steps down the sea. He got panic and tried to attack my with the words 'turn around' booming in my head.

_"And who do you think you are ? _  
_Running around leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart "_

I quickly and in a graceful jump out in the water i let my body fall down in the ice cold sea and down to it's bottom. It was as if i was inside Sonic's heart, his feelings towards me was just as cold and it made my body weak and i felt the imagination follow me. Deeper and deeper we sank until he finally let go.

_"You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_Don't come back for me _  
_Don't come back at all "_

Then i felt a warmer precense grab me from behind pulling me up to the surface. Away from this cold place. Away from the imagination of my love drowning below my feet screaming desperatly my name.

_"Who do you think you are? "_

I was finally free. Free from the desire.  
A new feeling took place in my heart.  
Relif.  
When we reached the surface i gasped after air. Taking in everything my brain could in less than twenty seconds before i passed away.

_"Who do you think you are? "_

His features had been clearer than i've ever seen them. His fur brighter than the last glimpse of sunlight reaching our bodies. His eyes beautifuler than the emerald they reminded about.  
His lips softer than the silk of my dress floating around my leaden body.

_"Who do you think you are? "_

"Sonic" I whispred.


End file.
